Volver a verte
by Naochan1993
Summary: Esta historia es un misterio, Cloud estaba en el Risco donde murio Zack en las manos de Shinra, el no se dio cuenta que estaba muy a la orilla tropezandose y callendo al vacio, lo ultimo ke vio fue la cara de Zack, despertandose en Shin-Ra.
1. Volver a verte

Capitulo I : Volver a verte

Ha pasado tiempo que Zack Fair fallecio a manos de Shin-Ra. Cada cierto tiempo Cloud Strife iba ver al risco donde fallecio, esos dias el le contaba que era dificl su vida sin el, ya no soportaba estar solo, lo queria a su lado de nuevo. Pero el sin darse cuenta que estaba demasiado a la orilla del risco, se tropezó a cayendo al vació, la ultima imagen que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue la Zack.

- Auch!, eso dolió - tocándose la cabeza de dolor - '' yo me cai del risco que hago en Shin-Ra'' - Mirando por todos lados.

- Oye, niño estas bien - dice un chico de cabello negro, el ojiazul se lo quedo mirando por largo tiempo solo movio la cabeza de arriba a bajo - que bueno, menos mal que no te paso nada.

Cloud todavia procesaba en su cabeza lo que estaba pasando y sin notarlo se encontra abrazandolo, llorando y gritando su nombre ''Zack''. El pelinegro se quedo sorprendido, el ojiazul se cayo de nuevo pero esta vez desmayado, Zack se llevo a Cloud a la enfermeria.  
A la hora Cloud se despertaba, Zack estaba al lado de el esperando que este se despertara.

- Oh?, te despertaste - el pelinegro lo quedo mirando con una sonrisa - te puedo preguntar algo - el pelinegro poniendose muy serio depues de esa sonrisa, el ojiazul le respondi moviendo su cabeza de arriba a bajo - ¿Por que sabes mi nombre?

- Bueno es que... - el ojiazul se quedo pensado para que mentira le podia decir a Zack pero que no supiera nada - Yo tenia un amigo que se llamaba Zack, que fallecio y se parecia a ti. - dice el ojiazul agachando su mirada

- Esa es la razon por lo cual me abrazaste y gritaste mi nombre - el oji azul le acintio, el pelinegro le toco su cabeza para hacerle cariño.

- Muy bien Cloud, ya te puedes ir - dice la enfermera encargada

- Maldicion te llamas Cloud - acercandose a el, el ojiazul respondio moviendo su cabeza - maldicion soy el encargado de presentarte a tu superior y alguien mas.

El pelinegro agarro el brazo de este y salieron corriendo de la enfermeria, el pobre Cloud estaba con calsetine, por la culpa de Zack no alcanzo a colocarse los zapatos, le hizo correr mucho. Zack se detuvo unos segundo y Cloud por fin pudo colocarse los zapatos. Ambos habian llegado a una puerta muy grande, caminaron y caminaron, no habia fin en ese enorme pasillo, cuando llegaron a una sala de juntas donde habian dos hombres, un de pelo platinado y el otro de color casataño muy claro.

- Hasta que por fin llegaste - dijo uno de ellos - te demoraste demasiado para traer a un niño - dice el platinado

- no seas tan malo Sephorith - dice el castaño - bueno niño como te llamas

- el se llama Cloud - dice el pelinegro tomando un jarro con agua

- deja que responda el !!! - dice ambos al mismo tiempo

- Me llama Cloud Strife - dice el ojiazul con ningun miedo

- Bueno, el es Genesis es un soldado de primera clase, es el amigo intimo de Sephiroth - moviendo sus cejas de arriba a bajo - y este platinado se llama Spehiroth tu superior, bueno eso fue todo un gusto en conocerse, nos vamos - agarrandole el brazo al ojiazul y llevandoselo.

Ambos se fueron de ahi, los dos caminaban a las habitacione Zack le quizo advertir 3 cosas al pequeño Cloud, pero este termino recitandolo

- 1 duermes cerca de la ventana, 2 te despiertas temprano, 3 cuando te despiertan tienes un mal despertar - dice el ojiazul ignorando la cara de Zack impresionado de saber todo eso

- ¿Como lo sabes? - dice Zack con su cara de plato (O_O)

- Bueno mi amigo era igual que tu a lo mejor son iguales en ese tipo. ¿no? - le sonrie el pequeño a Zack

Ambos al llegar, Cloud se echo a llorar recordaba todo lo que estaba ahi donde Zack guardaba sus cosas todo, el pelinegro se percato de que estaba llorando, le dio vuelta la cabeza y les seco las lagrimas, Cloud solo lo miro y Zack se ruborizo demasiado, que tanto fue asi que se marcho de la habitacion dejando solo a Cloud.

'' Habre vuelto al pasado''


	2. Cambiando de opinion

Capitulo II: Cambiando de opinión

Paso una semana y Cloud estaba muy feliz de haber visto de nuevo a Zack. En los entrenamientos Cloud terminaba siendo carne molida, Sephiroth era muy estricto y le hacia tarea muy difíciles, había veces que ninguno de los dos se veían.

Ya había acabado el entrenamiento del pequeño Cloud, tenía toda su pequeña cara roja de tanto esfuerzo.

- Woah! Chibitan – dice un chico saludandolo y con una sonrisa que brillaba como el sol – pareces cansado – tocandole el hombro

- Si... ¿Quién te dio permiso para que me llamaras chibitan? – dice el chico gritandole – ademas tu no estabas entrenando – cruzando los brazos

- Si no quieres que este aquí, entonces me voy a entrenar – el pelinegro cruzo los brazos marchándose de ahi

- No, espera – lo detiende el ojiazul agarrandole el brazo – espera – mirando la lado con su cara con un leve color bermellón

- Woah! Que tierno eres – agarrando y apretando las mejillas del pequeño – vamos a la habitación tengo algo delicioso para comer – diciéndoselo al oído

Ambos se fueron a la habitación a comer, ambos sabian que la comida de Shin-Ra era una mugre, Cloud apenas comia y Zack se preocupaba por el. Al llegar a la habitación encima de una mesita habia una torta de chocolate, Cloud pareci un niño, metio el dedo en la torta deslizando ese dedo, sacando un pedazo de torta y metiendo ese dedo en su boca, Zack solo lo miraba con esa pequeña sonrisa que ponia cada vez que veia al pequeño Cloud.

- Oye, chibitan – diciendole el pelinegro al pequeño Cloud

- ¿Cómo que chibitan?, te dije que n... – fue interrumpido por el pelinegro

- Tienes chocolate en la cara – sacandole en chocolate con su dedo, luego metiendoselo a la boca – eres todavía un niño

Gracias (O///O) – "esto es muy diferente de la forma que conoci a Zack, quizas..."

Ambos estaban comentando los entrenamientos, cuando fueron interrumpidos por un Soldado que llamaba a Zack, Cloud solo lo miro y sale para ver quien lo buscaba, cuando se ve a alguien que tampoco veia hace mucho tiempo, Aerith.

- Chibitan, ven te quiero presentar a alguien – moviéndole la mano de arriba a bajo – te quiero presentar a Aerith mi novia – sosteniendo un hombro de la chica

"No, esto es un sueño, el solo me presento a Aerith como una amigo, no como su novia, ¿Qué sucede aquí?"

Cloud se estremecio de saber tan semejante verdad Zack jamas le dijo a el que Aerith era su novia.

- Mucho gusto en conocerla – sonriéndole – Zack, tengo cosas que hacer asi que nos vemos después – la ultima frase el pequeño lo dijo con su voz quebrada.

Cloud salio corriendo de ahí, salio a fuera de Shin-Ra donde era mas tranquilo, ahí solo se echo a llorar, sin mas y menos lo encuentra alguien que no queria ver.

- Soldado Cloud – esa voz le sonoaba muy familiar - ¿Estas llorando? – dice un chico de pelo castaño

- Génesis-sama – mirandolo por la sonrisa que puso – no solo me duele mis ojos – rascandose el ojo derecho

- Wooo entiendo, mira Sephiroth me pasó esto para que se lo entregues a Zack – con una sonrisa de maldad, Cloud solo asintió

Cloud se fue corriendo, pero antes de entregarle algo a Zack se coloco un casco para que no lo reconociera, el pelinegro estaba afuera, Aerith ya se habia ido pero Zack estaba como si esperara a alguien, el pequeño Cloud se acerco a el

- Hola! – le dice el soldado con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Cloud le extiende la carta que le tenia que entregar – es para mi – dice este a puntandose

Zack comenzó a leer la carta, parecia no importarle mucho, agarro la mano del soldado, lo entro a la habitación, lo tiro contra la pared. Le saco el casco de a poco, notando que los ojos de Cloud esparcían lagrimas

- ¿Por qué estas llorando? – dice este con una voz preocupada – te golpeaste algun lado – le dice mirandolo y tocandolo

- No me toques – resalto el pequeño con un grito, se libero de Zack, salio corriendo de la habitación, mientras que Zack solo lo ve con sorpresa como el cuerpo del pequeño se iba alejando

"¿Por qué esto tiene que ser asi?, no quiero estar mas aquí, quiero volver donde pertenesco"

La Carta: "Zack, Genesis y yo nos dimos cuenta que te gusta el soldado Cloud, pero no es necesario que lo hagas sufrir"


	3. Solo por un beso

Capitulo III: Solo por un Beso

Las semanas pasaron, Cloud no le dirigía la palabra a Zack, este comenzaba a extrañarse la actitud del pequeño que no le hablara, llegaba de su entrenamiento, se duchaba y se acostaba a dormir, el pensaba que era por el entrenamiento.

Ese mismo día no hubo entrenamiento por una reunión, Cloud salio de Shin-Ra por unos segundos para poder respirar aire nuevo, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a llover, Cloud mira hacia el cielo y dejo que la lluvia mojara su cara.

- ¡Cloud! – El ojiazul se da vuelta para ver quien era – ¡Cloud!

­- ¿Que? – Dice mirando atentamente a la persona – ¿Que quieres? – mientras este lo mira Zack coloca las manos encima de los hombros de Cloud

- Ven entra o te vas a resfriar - agarrando la mano del pequeño

- No quiero – liberándose de Zack – no quiero, quiero estar aquí afuera – gritándole al pelinegro

- Ya no eres un niño, no puedes estar aquí – gritándole y tomándole el brazo

¡¡¡Suéltame idiota!!! – el rubio se libero de Zack, pero hizo un mal movimiento se cayo al cuelo mojado, mientras que Zack se agacha para verlo y colocando las manos en los hombros de Cloud – no me toques – le grita con una voz quebrada y puso sus manos en su cara – Quiero volver…Quiero volver… Quie…ro vol…ver - con un tono bajo y derramando lagrimas.

- Cloud… - el pelinegro logro sacarle las manos de Cloud de su cara notando que este estaba llorando – Cloud… - Zack jalo la mano del pequeño hacia el, la pequeña cabeza de Cloud cayo en el pecho del pelinegro – lo siento – abrazándolo, el pequeño tan solo cerro sus ojos.

El pelinegro agarra la cara de Cloud con ambas manos… Cloud tan solo lo miraba con esas lágrimas que corrían por su cara… Zack cada vez acercaba sus labios a los del pequeño.

- No lo hagas – Cloud lo empujo haciendo que este retrocediera unos centímetros de el, mientras que el pelinegro solo lo mira con sorpresa – y…Aerith?

El pelinegro agarro de nuevo la cara del pequeño, rozando los labios del pequeño, introduciéndolos, el pequeño cerro sus ojos y colocando sus manos en el pecho de Zack, el pelinegro, puso un brazo alrededor de las caderas del pequeño y teniendo la otra en la cara, lo acercaba mas a el, Cloud coloco sus manos en la espalda de Zack, ambos separaron sus labios, se quedaron mirando un largo tiempo la cara enrojecida de Cloud no se le desaparecía, Zack se levanto y ayuda a Cloud a levantarse, ambos se fueron a la habitación.

Habían llegado a la habitación, el pelinegro le paso al pequeño una toalla para que se secara, ambos se vistieron para no poder resfriarse, cuando Cloud pega un leve estornudó.

- Lo ves, te vas a resfriar – ayudándolo secarle el pelo al pequeño

- Solo es un leve estornudo, no pasara nada – sonriéndole al pelinegro…

- -

A la mañana siguiente, ambos fueron a la enfermería de ahí

- Ya chicos pueden ver – le dice la enfermera encargada

- Cuanto tienes? – le dice al pelinegro mirando su termómetro – yo tengo 38.6 °C – mirando al pelinegro

Te gano, tengo 38.8 °C – dice con una sonrisa burlona – Te dije que te ibas a resfriar – Te dije que te ibas a resfriar – tocando la frente de Cloud

- No hables tanto tu también te resfriaste idiota – gritándole muy enojado a Zack

Después de estar por un tiempo en la enfermería, ambos fueron a la habitación para tomar un descanso pero…

- Zack, que haces en mi cama? – le grita el rubio al pelinegro

- Seguro me equivoque de cama – escondiéndose en las sabanas

- Zack sale de mi cama – tratando sacarle las sabanas

- Moooo…., no seas malo no me hagas salir de la cama – dice abrazándolo

"Quizás… amarte fue la mayor felicidad que he tenido en mi vida"

- Cloud ¿Por qué estas llorando?- dice mirándolo con cara de cachorrito

- No es nada - sonriéndole

"Te amo Zack"


End file.
